There is a demand for high density high molecular weight polyethylene film for various applications such as industrial can liners, merchandise bags, and grocery sacks. Unfortunately, the resin available to provide this film requires a relatively high amount of power in order to extrude the resin into a commercially acceptable film. Further, the resulting film does not have the high impact strength, which is so important for the aforementioned applications.